Rev Raptor
The Rev Raptor is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. :Note: this Zoid was originally released under the name '''Rev Rapter', which is an 'incorrect' spelling of the word "Raptor". As it was re-released with the "Raptor" name, that name, being the more correct one, is the one used in this article when not referring to specific model variants.'' Overview The Rev Raptor is a Velociraptor-type Zoid, created by the Guylos Empire. One of the first Zoids created using the Organoid System, the Rev Raptor is far more agile, responsive and intelligent than older Zoid designs. The Zoid's small size and agility made it ideal for use as a reconnaissance unit, while its relatively simple design made it very easy to mass produce, despite the advanced Organoid System. While the Rev Raptor possesses a considerable array of melee weapons for a Zoid of its size, the machine completely lacks any ranged weapons. As a result, it is often at a disadvantage against theoretically weaker Zoids, such as the Godos or Guysak. However, should it get in close it can defeat theoretically stronger Zoids. Battle Story appearances In ZAC 2099, the Guylos Empire found a previously-unknown series of ruins on Mount Olympus, located on the Western continent of Europa. Along with the discovery of a Deathsaurer, the Imperial scientists were able to use the ancient technology to create two completely new Zoids, the Genosaurer and the Rev Raptor. The Rev Raptor was quickly pressed into mass production, supplementing other, older Zoids like the Iguan and Molga. Despite its abilities, it was outmatched by the newer Helic Gun Sniper. The Rev Raptor would remain as one of the standard infantry Zoids of the Guylos Empire for the duration of the war with the Republic. Media appearances Anime Chaotic Century and Guardian Force The Rev Raptor appeared in Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force as standard Imperial infantry Zoids, occupying a place in the Imperial Army between the Molgas and the Red Horns. Like most Imperial Zoids, Rev Raptors were easily mown down en masse by the heroes. Though usually piloted by anonymous soldiers, on one occasion, Van Flyheight piloted a Rev Raptor. In the anime, the Rev Raptors were given ranged weapons in the form of a pair of small beam cannons. The cannons were initially mounted on the back in the Zoid's first appearances in Chaotic Century, but were moved to the arms after a few episodes. New Century Zero The Rev Raptor also appeared in Zoids: New Century Zero where they were a common opponent Zoid. They were also used by the Backdraft Group in several episodes; Major Polta piloted one on several occasions. Much like other appearances of the Rev Raptor, they were usually defeated quickly, and only posed a threat when used in numbers, or with some other technological edge. Two prominent examples of this is when Naomi Fluegel fought the Backdraft Group. The Backdraft used magnetic fields and managed to deflect her bullets, pinning her Gun Sniper. She was saved, however, by the sudden appearance of Leon Toros and his red Blade Liger. The only other time a Rev Raptor came close to defeating a main character was when the Liger Zero Schneider malfunctioned and shut down mid-battle - however, the other members of the Blitz Team were easily able to defeat the Zoid. A Rev Raptor briefly appeared as one of the victims of the 'the chainsaw man' in episode 14. The Rev Raptors in New Century Zero had their beam cannons mounted on their arms like in Chaotic Century. Fuzors Rev Raptors appeared in Zoids: Fuzors, where they were depicted as living wild in the forest. The Rev Raptors depicted in Fuzors had the guns mounted on their backs, rather than the arms. Other Rev Raptors could be seen in the final battle against Alpha Richter, although they only served as background Zoids. Video Games The Rev Raptor made appearances in both the Zoids VS and Zoids Saga series. In Zoids Saga, it appeared as a common wandering monster, and plays a minor role in Zoids VS. Several variants are available, including Rev Raptor PB (Pile Bunker), Rev Raptor WPB (Double Pile Bunker),Rev Hunter, and Raven Raptor. Trading Cards The Rev Raptor was featured in Volume 2 of the Trading Collection Cards release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. Some details are pre-painted onto the frames. The Rev Rapter comes on four frames along with a small wind-up motor, a clear canopy, four rubber caps a small blue pilot and label sheets. The Zoid is moulded in black, maroon, and silver, with blue caps. The Rev Rapter was the second completely new design to be released as part of the New Japanese Release. The Rev Rapter’s construction is relatively simple and straightforward. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Rev Rapter will walk forwards and wave its arms with the scythes on its back moving in and out. The Rev Rapter has suffered from consistently poor production quality, with many models being unable to walk. Two upgrade kits associated with the Rev Rapter have been released. *The CP-08 Pile Banker unit is moulded in the same maroon used in the Zoid. The large spear-like weapon can be used to penetrate Zoid armour or structures, and the upgrade was designed so two could be mounted simultaneously on Rev Rapter. *The CP-19 Bind Container, while only compatible with the Zabat, contains a spare 'key' for Rev Rapter's wind-up motor. New American Release A version of the model was released as part of the New American Release. This version changed the Zoid's name to Rev Rapt''o''r, correcting the spelling. The only other changes made were to the box. The NAR Zoid was also released as part of the New Pacific Release. Rev Rapter Night Patrol Released as a convention exclusive in 2000, the Rev Rapter Night Patrol's maroon parts were remoulded in a light purple colour. The model also included a gold chrome CP-08 upgrade, along with new box art. Raven Raptor A limited edition Rev Rapter kit was released in 2003 as part of the 'Yuji Kaida' series. Renamed the Raven Raptor, the model was remoulded in black and silver, and included a grey CP-08 upgrade. Custom stickers and new box art were created for this release. The Raven Raptor was the first Guylos Zoid to be released after the faction's defeat by the Neo-Zenebas Empire in the Battle Story, and was featured opposing the Sturm Tyrann in the Zoids Web Comic. New English Release The Rev Rapter was released in England in 2003 as a part of the New English Release, again under the name Rev Rapt''o''r. Category:Zoids Category:Raptor-Type Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids